Paper Mario Mafia
| image = File:Paper_Mario_01_-_title_screen.png|thumb | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Shadow7 & Hachi | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = Players (Large) | startdate = 9.25.13 | winningfaction = Goodies and Indy | roster = #, player #Lahiem #Prince marth85 #Marquessa #EDM #IAWY #Flamebirde #Vommack #Boquise #Krystal #Jay Gold #U-ta-gai #Golfjunkie #Benjer3 #Beep! Beep! #Dee #Barcallica #Segul | first = Krystal | last = Prince marth85, Marquessa, IAWY, Flamebirde, Boquise, Jay Gold, U-ta-gai, Benjer3, Beep! Beep!, Dee, Barcallica | mvp = Barcallica | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Shadow7 and Hachi based on Paper Mario, a role playing video game. It began on September 25, 2013 and ended in a Goodie and Indie win in N6 (October 08). Game Mechanics Rules OOP: Block>Trap>Kill Kills are not blocking Tie Rules D1 - No lynch Actions shown: *Broadcasts *Traps *Blocks *Kills *Successful Saves *Star rod useages(Not by who, but what action was chosen) *Successful Bodyguard attempt(Ie, when the bodyguard dies by protecting) Role Description Goodies #Bow: save #Mario: kill #Peach: vote manip (x0-x2, other) #Lakilester: bodyguard (selects a player each night, dies in their place if they are attacked) #Watt: block #Kooper: cannot be killed at night #Goombario: spy #Bombette: night trap (block+save) #Parakarry: messenger #Sushi: redirect #Twink: broadcast #Merlin: RID lynch save Baddies: Group kill, BTSC #Kammy Koopa: spy #Koopa Bros: has 2 lives, #Cloud N' Candy: quack/save (save with 2/7 chance of backfiring to block the target instead) #Bowser: can't die first, inherits first dead baddie Indy: #Jr. Koopa: secret wincon, secret ability The Star Rod - A special NCP. Each night one random player gets the Star Rod and may either 1 Kill a player 2 Save two players BUT If Twink dies, the star rod loses it's power. Host's Summary Overall This game was a bit lackluster, but it taught me many things and it was great experience. I'm really sorry about the disorganization this game, I was unable to communicate with Shadow efficiently, since we were always on at differnt times and I myself should have payed more attention before working with someone. I also agree with the statements, town got off really well with a constant 5 saves, it really gave Mafia no chance, especially considering they had no way to throw things in their favor in votes or the night. Anyway...I'd like to award MVP to Barca! :> Barca showed great skill in this game and was able to play the spy role without even claiming. He handled his role really well and helped seal the game. (Also would like to say Benjer3 did very well in this game too!) Congrats everyone~ -- Hachi Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Bow: Marquessa *Mario: Kiwi *Peach: Boquise *Lakilester: Beep! Beep! *Watt: Prince_Marth85 *Kooper: Benjer3 *Goombario: Barcallica *Bombette: Jay Gold *Parakarry: Flamebirde *Sushi: IAWY *Twink: EDM *Merlin: Dee *Jr. Koopa: U-ta-gai Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 End of Game Roster #Lahiem - Bowser - Lynched D4 #Prince marth85 - Watt #Marquessa - Bow #EDM - Twink - Killed N3 by Bowser #IAWY - Sushi #Flamebirde - Parakarry #Vommack - Koopa Bros - Lynched D5 #Boquise - Peach #Krystal - Mario - Killed N1 by Kammy Koopa #Jay Gold - Bombette #U-ta-gai - Jr. Koopa #Golfjunkie - Kammy Koopa - Lynched D3 #Benjer3 - Kooper #Beep! Beep! - Lakilester #Dee - Merlin #Barcallica - Goombario #Segul - Cloud N' Candy - Lynched D2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games